


Shades of Lovely

by neverendingnabriel



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel has silk pajamas, Gabriel is very french, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Running, mentioned/alive Rose, nabriel - Freeform, slight half wild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingnabriel/pseuds/neverendingnabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could tell his eyes were closed even though mine were as well. "Kiss me Gabriel," I whispered into his lips and he titled his head until our mouths were slotted together.</p><p> </p><p>OR our two favorite boys go for a run and adorable (and slightly steamy) fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Lovely

The beginning of everything began on an otherwise uneventful day in March. I had woken up early, disturbed by the blinding light of dawn, and stumbled gracelessly into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I thought of waking up Gabriel, who was probably still fast asleep in his adorable silk pajamas, but I decided that he deserved a little time to rest. I thought about maybe waking up Rose, but I quickly dispelled the thought from my mind as a memory of being nailed in the head by multiple pillows (and a box of tissues) surfaced in my thoughts. I rummaged around the kitchen for food and somehow ended up knocking a glass onto the floor. What a great way to start a day, am I right? Next thing I knew Gabriel was standing in the kitchen doorway, bleary eyed from sleep and hair falling tangled at his jaw. I was right, he was wearing his silk pajamas. 

 

After Gabriel and I (mostly Gabriel) finished picking up the glass shards that were scattered across the tile, we ate a little food and agreed to go for a quick run. We both stumbled sluggishly to our rooms, changed, and met back in the kitchen. It was still surprisingly early, the sun seeping in through the kitchen blinds and the March air still frigid from the sun's absence. We took one of our favorite trails. It was a path through the woods that passed this little pond and was crowded with pine trees and bright colored birds. We ran for about two miles before rounding a bend in the path and coming to the pond, frozen over and glittering in the first rays of sunlight. The pine trees towered over us as Gabriel bent over to catch his breath, sucking in air and holding his hair off his neck. I sat down a little ways from the pond, looking up through the green needles and finding the patches of sky between them. Gabriel came over then, seemingly recovered, and sat beside me. We chatted aimlessly, babbling on about how ridiculous Rose could be and how we should buy a dog (although Gabriel was adamant about obtaining a cat).

Time left us and we were unable to remember when exactly we had started talking about the pronunciation of French words or the invention of the giving ceremony. We sat in silence for a moment, me looking up to the sky and Gabriel looking at me. All of a sudden I had an idea. I turned sharply to Gabriel and lunged at him, toppling over his body and wrestling as he squealed (although he wouldn't admit that) and fought back. We struggled with each other's elbows and knees, twisting to get out of each other's grasps and clinging to each other's shoulders and forearms. We rolled around on the chilled Forrest floor over dead leaves and little patches of melted snow. We were laughing and panting, having the time of our lives. Finally, I got the upper hand, pinning him below me on his back with his wrists on either side of his head and my body trapping him below me. We paused for a moment, lapsing into a comfortable silence. 

 

I took in all the little details of his face-- everything that made him who he was, everything that made him Gabriel. A strange feeling thrummed through my chest and bled through to the tips of my fingers. I felt it stain my cheeks, blotting them a pink that stemmed from something other than the cold. My chest began to feel tight, like a ribbon was strung around the rib cage and fastened into a tight knot. The sensation was as intoxicating as it was unfamiliar, and I found myself frozen, mind blank, heart swelling and beating against the bones coiled in my chest. I felt Gabriel's pulse thump- thump-thumping beneath the warm skin of his wrists where I had them pinned beside his head. My eyes drank in every minuscule piece of him-- his long, delicate fingers curling around his palm and reaching to brush across mine but not quite long enough to touch them, his hair strewn wildly about his head, the color of charred oak and spilling onto the frost-bitten ground like pooling ink. 

My eyes roamed freely about his face and caught briefly on his eyes --warm and enchanting like firewood-- the slight upturn of his nose, the noble curve of his jaw, and then finally coming to rest on his mouth. For some strange reason I couldn't shift my gaze from the cold-chapped lips, bright and slick from the sudden swipe of his tongue across them. I hadn't realized how long we had sat in silence. I was much too caught up in the soft arch of his eyebrows and the warmth of his chest rising steadily to meet mine. Gabriel was staring at me as well, and I could tell he was trying to work out what was taking place in my head. My gaze fell back to his lips once again and I saw a light blush seep across the peaks of his cheekbones. He shifted his head, baring his pale neck unwittingly. I could tell he was embarrassed, or uncomfortable at least, pinned under me like that for so long. It was unusual to catch Gabriel off guard and for some reason it made my heart sing and my lips tip up into a grin. "Gabriel are you blushing?" I couldn't help the triumphant feeling that overtook me. If possible, his cheeks turned an even deeper hue and his eyes widened genuinely. "The French don't blush, Nathan, we simply turn a new shade of lovely." He tipped his chin in defiance, smirking, but never removing his gaze from mine. I laughed at that, an easy sound that tumbled from my lips of its own volition. "Such a smart ass" I mumbled and he began to laugh lightly. Then silence enveloped us again and I tightened my grip on his wrists. 

When I did this my hips must have shifted from where they rested above Gabriel's and a strange sound dripped from his lips. It was a sound I had never heard from his mouth, but it made me shiver nonetheless. I did it again. "Nathan," he breathed into the cool air between us, "Nathan please don't." For some reason that only made me more curious. What else was I capable of doing to Gabriel? I had already made him blush and make whatever sound he had just made and I wanted to know what else I could effect. I leaned my face down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and breathed into his cheek. 

"Don't do what, Gabriel?" I whispered it onto the pale skin of his cheekbone and I felt his whole body shutter beneath me. His pulse jumped beneath my fingertips and that strange sensation was back in my chest, winding its ribbon up tight across my ribs. "Nathan" his voice was so quiet, like he was struggling to keep it steady. I brought my lips to the skin beside his mouth, touching it gently and blowing warm breath onto his skin. He made that sound again. His hips shifted upwards towards mine and--oh, I really did have quite an effect on him. I lifted my head again, hands still firmly keeping his wrists in place and the weight of my body pinning him to the chilly Forrest floor. I looked at his lips, his widened eyes, and then back to his lips again. I leaned in my head until our lips were just barely touching, warm breaths ghosting between us and seeping past the others teeth and tongue. I could tell his eyes were closed even though mine were as well.

"Kiss me Gabriel," I whispered into his lips and he titled his head until our mouths were slotted together. His lips were cool but his tongue was warm and soft. The kiss was sweet and painfully slow, tongues grazing teeth and lips lovingly. I could feel my grip on his wrists loosen and my fingers trail along his palms until they locked into place between his hands. I felt the pulsing of his heartbeat through both of our shirts and the warmth of his smooth, strong chest. That strange sensation was flooding through my veins, dripping into my toes and fingers and winding its way into my head. I could think of nothing other than the feel of Gabriel's mouth on mine and his body moving beneath me. It felt so fucking good. The kisses became rougher, faster, almost desperate. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. I made a strange sound. Our lips met again and I didn't ever want to take my mouth off of his. "Fuck Gabriel" I breathed between kisses, gasping for air and then diving back in.

All of a sudden, a rush of air hit my back and I was Laying on the cool ground where Gabriel lay moments before. This time, his fingers were gripping my wrists and his hips pinned my body down. "Nathan you have no idea what you do to me," Gabriel shifted his hips over mine and we both made strangled sounds from low in our throats. "I think I'm starting to get an idea" I panted and we resumed kissing again. The aura that was pulsing from Gabriel was one of pure passion and lust and adoration. One of love. We had kissed before of course, that one time in the bathroom when neither of us were entirely stable. I remembered really enjoying myself but it definitely didn't amount to this. This was incredible. Despite the crisp air and the snow-dotted ground my body was burning like a furnace and every touch between us felt like a prick of electricity. Gabriel's hands slid beneath my shirt,across the expanse of my chest, and I arched my back, leaning into the touch. Our breaths were coming out uneven and heavy and our lips met sloppily and rushed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of everything, that day. That was the moment I realized that my attraction to my Gabriel was undeniable, that I yearned for his presence and his touch at all times. It was the day I realized what pure pleasure was--what it felt like to be totally undone and yet somehow complete for once. Gabriel and I shared many kisses after that. We shared more than kisses, if I'm being honest, but I won't go into detail about it. To me, Gabriel is everything. He is bound to me by blood and love and so much more than that. 

He is mine, and in turn, I am his.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned or the Half Life Trilogy!!


End file.
